If Only For One Knight
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Shortly after Soul Calibur 3. With Nightmare and Siegfried now seperated, the man who was once demon, now must learn how to live again. A certain Athenian warrior will help him out.
1. Chapter 1

If Only For One Knight

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: I've been reading a bunch of Soul Calibur fics and I've decided to write one of my own. It'll probably be a two chappy one-shot, so yeah...Not much, but lemme know what you think. Anywho, it's about Cassandra and Siegfried/Nightmare. Oh yeah, and it's sorta short! Lol, sorry, Chapter 2 will be LONNNNG,

Disclaimer: I do not own!

The forest was a calm place of tranquil beauty. Birds chirped, grasshoppers hopped, little baby bunnies discovered the world around them and everything was running its course. A rustling of feet and the crumpling up of a note destroyed this natural silence and then an angry, no; more like pissed off, cry rang out in the trees.

"Why in the UNDERWORLD can't he just stay in ONE FREAKIN' PLACE!"

The little bunnies fled at the loud noise and obvious danger to their lives. That loud, noticeably female and even more noticeably angry voice belonged none other to Cassandra Alexandra, the champion of Athens (next to her older sister, of course.) The twenty-one year old girl was in a state of utter anger and utter annoyance. She was SOO tired of chasing Seigfried all over the place. He would be just within her grasp and then POOF! He was gone. It annoyed her to no end and when she had received a note from him, saying that he had moved again, her annoyance merely mounted.

"Ugh, this is getting really annoying." The girl sighed again and ran a hand through her recently dyed hair. She had colored it maroon, hoping that would keep most of her enemies off her trail. She was participating in a game of grown-up hide and seek, but she wasn't going to play anymore. This last note had confirmed it, though it made her angry that she had to follow him to one more place. It just wasn't fair.

"Why am I always the one following him anyway? Like he can't get his high and mighty rear up and find me," Cassandra muttered under her breath, tossing the crumpled note into a pocket inside her newest green tunic. She adjusted her black skirt and then made sure her brown boots were on tight enough. If she was going to travel, she was going to make sure that her clothes didn't get messed up. She had to get rid of all her usual white; it drew entirely too much attention. The black and green was much better. Placing a cloak on her shoulders and then tying the string at the hood, Cassandra placed her shield on her back, and tucked her sword into its sheath at her side.

"You better be where you said you were..."

**Elsewhere**

"Did she get the note?"

"You told me to give it to her, didn't you?"

Siegfried Schtauffen, the owner of the first voice, grunted in response to his only servant's attitudinal comeback. He turned his back to the younger man, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Ya know, Siegfried, the way you act towards her really surprises me." Siegfried's servant smirked at the annoyed look in his master's blue eyes.

"The girl is full of surprises. I'd thought by now you knew that."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Are you sure?" Siegfried met his servant's bored look, with one of his own before his servant burst into laughter.

"You're nervous, huh? Cass is making you nervous? Are you not ready to see her after all this time?"

"Shut your mouth and mind your own business." Siegfried was now thoroughly frustrated with his servant's lack of tact towards him. Cassandra was a touchy subject, but not in the way one would normally perceive. She was Siegfried's one and only weakness, as much as he had denied it before. Shortly after the disappearance of the Soul Edge, when Siegfried had been at his worse, Cassandra came into his life and rocked it so badly that he had been sure it had been an Armageddon...by the name of Cassandra Alexandra. Therefore, talking about her was done in the lowest of voices, in the secrecy of the only place they had called home for the past three weeks; the clock tower.

"You're nervous, but you won't be when she arrives...You'll forget about how long it's been, I bet."

The man once called Nightmare glared fiercely at the servant in front of him, before retorting, "What part of mind your own business-?"

"As family, that's what we do. We are in EACH OTHER'S business, big brother." Koen grinned at the look of understanding that crossed his adopted older brother's face as Siegfried assessed what he had told him and found himself ready to jump up in happiness. He enjoyed taking the messages from his brother to Cassandra and vice versa. The day he had met the girl, he had known why his brother had loved her. She was spunky and pleasant, but had an underlying toughness that would be hard for anyone to break. So now, for Siegfried and Cassandra to finally see each other after almost a year of her chasing them...It would indeed be a joyous day for them all the moment she arrived. Everything would be fine then, he hoped.

"Do you think she still-?"

"Would she have continued to chase us if she didn't?"

"You have a point."

"A very valid one, I bet."

"Koen, be quiet."

"Brother, I forgot to tell you-!"

"To tell me what?"

"There's...something...different about Cassandra, but I'll let you discover that on your own."

"Then why speak of it?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I could tease you more-! HEY! BROTHER! PUT THAT THING DOWN!" Koen barely dodged the swipe at his head, made by Siegfried's zweihander, Requiem. Watching the fearful look cross the fifteen year old's face, Siegfried gave way to a small, amused chuckle. Koen laughed shortly after, happy that his brother was in a good mood today. Yes, Cass was a very wonderful girl.

**With Cassandra**

"This is the place...I think." Cassandra had unfolded her letter, looking up at the huge mountain in front of her. At the top was an old stone clock tower, and that, according to the note, was where Siegfried was hiding.

"Um, Miss? Can I help you?"

Cassandra spun on her heel, sword drawn and ready to defend herself if need be. She raised a hand to her back, taking a hold of her shield, "What?"

"Cassandra, please calm down." The person offering help stepped further into view and immediately Cassandra recognized him as the boy that had been delivering the messages between Cassandra and Siegfried.

"Hey! It's you! You're the boy, who-!"

"Yes, that's me. My name is Koen." Koen gave Cassandra a kind smile and she released her shield, and then placed her sword back in its proper place. "If you'll allow me, I'll show you the easiest way up this mountain. Then you will be able to see Siegfried."

Cassandra nodded receiving a chill just because she heard his name. The misty area had reminded her of the last time she had seen him and her body warmed slightly as a blush stained her cheeks. Shaking her head, she snapped herself out of her dreamy daze, realizing that Koen had already started walking. She ran to catch up, and followed behind him, up a steep path.

"So...how often do you walk this path?"

"At least twice a day. Siegfried sends me out to buy food and sometimes just so that I can have fun."

"Have fun? Siegfried?"

"You'd be surprised how much a man can change when he's punished himself long enough." Koen said softly, and continued to walk. Cassandra stared at his back for a moment, before shaking her head again and running to catch up.

"So you live here too?"

"Well, yes. I am his brother after all."

"You're his b-brother! No one ever told me he had a brother!"

"There is A LOT no one knows about my brother, Siegfried." Koen answered with a slight smile. But he knew very soon Cassandra would know all, and probably more, than he did, very soon. "Come, we have a ways to go."

"Okay." Cassandra looked above them at the top of the mountain, then sighed and began her onward climb toward the only man she loved...

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

If Only For One Knight

By: Sailorjj07

Chapter 2

A/n: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Thanks for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Shit."

The curse word slipped out of Cassandra's mouth without abandon and the young boy named Koen only laughed at the spirited warrior. It had begun to rain on them as they trekked up the side of the mountain, and without much time passing, the two were soaked.

"Koen, can't this go any faster?" Cassandra grumbled, feeling her boot stick in the mud as she tried to walk faster in the oncoming rain. Koen shook his head, and held his hand out for Cassandra to take.

"It's just a lil farther, sis." He said, helping Cassandra get over the slight rock poking out of the dirt path.

Cassandra blinked as Koen turned his back and continued walking. Sis? Why was he calling her that? Groaning as the rain began to pour harder, the Athenian rolled her eyes and kept walking. She could worry about the nickname later. Right now, she HAD to get out of the rain before she got sick, or worse before she AND Koen got sick. Cassandra didn't think Siegfried would appreciate his messenger boy getting sick.

"Cassandra, we're really close. You ready?" Koen had stopped in front of a high wall, and then with a gentle smile at Cassandra, he knocked on it. The wall, which was completely dirt and rock began to slide away and sink into the ground. Cassandra stared at the passage now open before her, wondering how on earth they had managed to make a secret passage this big.

Then again, Siegfried was not a small man.

"Wow."

"Hah! That's all you can say? Sis, its not that amazing. Come on, before he pretends to be mad at me for making him wait." Koen gave Cassandra a smile of admiration and she could tell that it was because of Siegfried, not herself. Which was fine, seeing as how that was his caretaker. She nodded and allowed Koen to lead her through the passage, grinning as he held up a single arrow lit aflame.

"You're an archer?"

"Yup. It irritates Siegfried a lot."

"Hmmm, probably reminds him of Link."

"Who's that?" Koen asked, holding the arrow up a little more

"Oh, just some guy." Cassandra said, not wanting to go into detail. That damned pointy eared guy had been so hard to beat...Cassandra shook her head, that was a long time ago anyways.

"So...you didn't tell him you colored your hair, huh?"

"What? No. Why would I do that?"

"Cass, you should tell him stuff like that...Heh, it's gonna be so funny to his reaction."

Cassandra stared at Koen's back as he continued to chuckle at her, "You mean you didn't tell him?"

"No. Why would I? I'm only the messenger. It's not my job to tell him things like that."

"So you're saying...he doesn't know?"

"That'd be about right."

"Koen...Why didn't you tell him?! What if he doesn't like it?" Cassandra reached a hand up to her dripping hair and pouted fiercely. It didn't matter if he liked it or not. It was her hair to do what she pleased with anyway.

"He'll like it. And if he doesn't, tell him to get over it." The youth in front of her shrugged and continued down the path that was slowly ascending into a staircase. Cassandra followed Koen, shivering since she was dripping wet and the pathway had a draft.

Koen pushed on a wooden door with a very elegant lock and the two dripping travelers were comforted by a gentle warmth wrapping around them. Cassandra looked around the inside of the clock tower and was surprised to see that the two had made it into a house.

A sweet, warm, very elegant house.

The furniture was all wooden and the chairs all had fat, fluffy cushions, and Cassandra swore they were calling for her to sit on them. She shook her head and kept looking around the clock tower, amazed at the stairs leading both upstairs and down. It was then that she heard someone clear their throat behind her and Cassandra turned around, a smile already coming to her face.

"You made it." Was all he said, and that was all he had to say. Cassandra nodded eagerly and looked up at Siegfried, with a slight giggle.

"Did you grow?"

"Cassandra, don't tease me."

"I think you grew."

Siegfried felt a slight smile coming to his face and he rolled his eyes playfully at the woman standing in front of him. Cassandra giggled at his face and in an instant, she was hugging him, mumbling something about his hair, missing him, and being mad at him. Siegfried hugged the woman back, resisting the urge to sigh contentedly. He was so happy to see her again; she had no idea how much he had missed her.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Siegfried asked, "You're mad at me?"

Cassandra untangled herself from the tall man in front of her and nodded with a pout on her face, "Why yes Mr. Siegfried, I am. Why'd you send me all over Zeus' creation looking for you?! Why couldn't you follow me? Hmmm?"

"Calm down. You've become stronger."

"That still isn't a good excuse to make me-! How'd you know?"

"I can see it in your stance...And your legs." The last part he murmured quietly, but Cassandra had heard him anyway. A bright blush stained her face and she looked down at her hands, feeling like a school girl in front of her crush.

"You changed your hair." Cassandra looked up as Siegfried reach forward and took hold of a reddish brown lock. He looked at it curiously then released her hair to take in her whole face. After a short time, he gave a short nod. "I like it."

"You do? Really?"

Siegfried gave a single nod again and was awarded with a dazzling smile from Cassandra that made his heart stop. He gave her a faint smile back, then looked her over again, "You're dripping."

This time it was Cassandra's turn to roll her eyes, "That's what happens when it rains, Sei."

Siegfried's brow furrowed, it was raining? He hadn't even noticed. "It's your fault I didn't notice it."

"What?"

"Come on, follow me." Siegfried said, walking down the set of stairs that went both upstairs and down. He began on the downward staircase and gave Cassandra a hand to help her down. They walked down a hallway with two doors, one that was fogged over and the other that had a slight mist seeping from it. Siegfried pointed at the rack against the left wall, and handed Cassandra one of the towels.

"What's this for?"

"So you won't catch a cold. Remove your clothes." Siegfried said the last half of his sentence with a slight fluttering in his chest and he turned his head.

"What?!" Cassandra gaped at Siegfried, but she couldn't see his face because he had turned his back to her.

"Hurry up."

"But why?"

"Wrap yourself in the towel when your done and come in here." Siegfried said, opening the door closest to him and stepping inside. Cassandra stared after him for a moment and then quickly changed into the towel, holding it tightly to her body as she walked towards the door. She shivered and opened it slowly, not ready for what she was about to see.

There, in that room, was a bath just like they had at home, steaming and flowing with what looked like hot water, and in the center of the large stone bath was Siegfried, his long blond hair clinging damply to his face. He looked up at Cassandra, then turned his back to her which made her grin, and rush to the side of the bath.

"Sei, how'd you get this in here?"

"...We built it."

"You built it?! Whoooa...Did you know that the ones at home look like this?" Cassandra stepped into the hot water and grinned as she felt the heat envelop her foot. She quickly took the tie that bound her hair back, out, and then stepped into the water, feeling her shoulder length hair soak up the hot water the deeper in she got. Sooner she was up to her neck in water, and she bounced around on the balls of her feet, stepping closer to Siegfried.

"I saw the ones there, remember?"

"Oh! That's right." Cassandra nodded and then looked around the bath room. The bath that the two of them shared was absolutely wonderful and large enough for more than two people. However, Cassandra knew she wouldn't feel that comfortable with other people here either. "Soo...have they stopped?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Siegfried nodded, slightly proud of himself. How had he known that Cassandra was asking him about his dreams? He found himself slightly proud of his bond with the girl, and waited on her response.

"So what do you dream about now?"

"The one thing I missed more than anything else..."

A worried look crossed Cassandra's face, and she got even closer to Siegfried. She wanted to see his face, because talking to his back wasn't really working for her. She took another step closer and touched his shoulder gently, pulling on it very gently so that he would turn around

"What is it?"

Siegfried looked at her with a masked look, like he used to have when they first met. Cassandra shook her head at him and leaned her head against his bare chest, "Silly. Don't do that. Now you're teasing me."

"I'm not."

"Hmmm, do not make a fool of the one that healed you." Cassandra took on an air of her older sister, which earned a soft smile from Siegfried. Sophitia had actually said that to him, when he had planned on leaving without telling her sister. Cassandra had heard the whole thing and fussed at them both for not telling her anything. Now, the situation was something to smile on.

"I dream of the one that healed me, Cassandra." Siegfried arms came around her and Cassandra gave a happy sigh before moving away from Siegfried. It was dangerous to be that close to a man with just a towel on, no matter who it was.

"Really?"

"You were missed."

"I was?"

Siegfried nodded and Cassandra was hugging him again, grinning like a mad woman. Siegfried was open when he wanted to be, not all closed up like everyone thought. She knew he was only this way with her, but that was ok. It made her utterly happy to be exclusive. His one and only confidant.

That was part of the reason why she loved him.

"Sei, I missed you too. I was so mad that you made me travel all over the place, just to see you."

"You would've been hurt."

"No, I wouldn't have. I can handle myself, remember? You said I had gotten stronger."

"Not that strong."

"Hmph."

"Don't pout."

"I will too."

Siegfried lifted Cassandra's chin up and placed a soft, fleeting kiss on her mouth. He smirked at her wide eyed blush and found himself chuckling, just a little bit at Cassandra's face, "Still pouting?"

"N-no."

"Good."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, and brought her arms around Siegfried's neck, pulling his face extremely close to her's, "That's not fair."

"No?"

Cassandra smirked, "No."

And then she kissed him, simply, sweetly, and adoringly. Cassandra was happy she made this trip all for him. All for her one and only knight.

The End!


End file.
